


Living Conditions

by theperipheral



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ClexaWeek2017, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperipheral/pseuds/theperipheral
Summary: Clexa week 2017 day 3 - stuck togetherThey're stuck with each other, and they wouldn't have it any other way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a more figurative interpretation of 'stuck together' than the implied 'physically stuck together' prompt...
> 
> This would have worked better for roommates day, but I couldn't bring myself to switch them! 
> 
> Like with And life was perfect, this isn't meant to be a work of high fiction, just something small for clexa week.

Clarke leaves a mess wherever she goes. Dishes, clothes, paint trails, it’s always easy to tell where she’s been. (One day Lexa comes home to find a jar on the countertop with a handful of loose change and a post-it stuck to it saying _‘dishwasher fund’_.)

Lexa has a tendency to demand thanks for the smallest of tasks. She can pick letters up off the doormat and pointedly mutter _“you’re welcome”_ even though Clarke is coming through the door two steps behind her. (She’s starting to relax as time goes on. Sometimes she can walk straight past a pile of unfolded laundry without commenting.)

Clarke is unreasonably loud. Even when she’s not talking, she can make an unholy amount of noise with a bag of chips. (She’s taken to putting her snacks in a bowl and realised there’s a volume button on her phone, so she doesn’t have to yell.)

For all her preaching about tidiness, Lexa has a habit of losing her work papers and then losing her temper. She’s easily distracted (especially when there’s the promise of ice cream), and gets impatient when asking for help. (She’s strategically placed a few paper trays around in the hope that she can put things there and easily find them later.)

Clarke’s friends are annoying and there are so _many_ of them. They’re a rowdy bunch and they’re just as messy as she is. Lexa’s convinced they don’t like her. (They come over for a movie night and bombard her with stories that embarrass Clarke and make her feel part of the group.)

Lexa’s family is very insular and quiet. When Gustus first visits, Clarke thinks he’s assessing the place for threats. Anya’s glare sends cold shivers down her spine. (When they leave, they first wrap Lexa in a warm hug, and then Clarke. Lexa explains that they just take their time to know new people, so maybe they’re not so bad.)

Clarke always forgets her keys and has to come back for them. She doesn’t look for them properly; she just stands around hoping they’ll jump into her hands. (In the end, they’re always on the hook where they should be, and Lexa suspects that she’s doing it on purpose just to come back for one more goodbye kiss.)

Lexa doesn’t look the type, but she snores. She sounds like a chainsaw when she gets going, and it makes Clarke question her very existence during the wee hours of the morning. (One day as they’re walking past the pharmacy counter at the grocery store, Lexa tosses a pack of those nose-strip thingies into the cart and Clarke has to stop in the middle of the aisle to kiss her.)

Clarke never remembers important dates. When she does, she’s always late. One time, she forgets Lexa’s boss is coming over to chat about promotion prospects and she turns up twenty minutes later than she should with Raven by her side and a bottle of vodka in her hand, yelling about how she needs a night off so they’re getting _‘shitfaced’_. (She’s recently hung a hers-and-hers calendar on the kitchen wall and filled it with anything and everything coming up.)

Lexa keeps irregular hours and sometimes comes home after Clarke’s gone to bed and leaves before she wakes up. (She makes a point of buying flowers at least once a week, because she wants to be clear she’s always thinking of her, even when she can’t be there.)

Clarke has a habit of using all the hot water. Her showers last far longer than they should, and Lexa has a suspicion that she leaves the water running to warm more than she needs to. (Lexa barges on in anyway without knocking, which is okay because Clarke doesn’t mind sharing, so perhaps the long showers are down to both of them.)

Lexa loves watching awful romantic movies and cries at the most awful, cliché declarations of love. (She’s a professional level snuggler, so it almost doesn’t matter they’re watching drivel.)

Clarke begged for weeks for a puppy, but she procrastinates in cleaning the yard after him. She laughs when he runs through the house soaking after a bath, spraying water everywhere. (She’s trained him well and he never messes inside. Lexa doesn’t mind sometimes if he’s allowed on the bed at night.)

Lexa’s always bringing weird new foods home for them to try, even though she’s a mediocre cook at best. The fridge is stuffed with ‘superfoods’ and smoothie ingredients that half the time go to waste or turn out terrible. (She’ll quite happily indulge in a chocolate night at the weekends, especially when there’s whipped cream involved.)

Clarke thinks she’s on par with every top 40 singer on the radio, and always screeches along in the car. (It’s painful to listen to, but it can get pretty funny.)

Around a year into living together, Lexa catches Clarke loading up the new dishwasher, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boy-shorts riding up one butt-cheek, and she realises that she never wants to let go. The dog bounds by and knocks clumsily into her legs, and Clarke laughs, loud and bright and wonderful. Lexa thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard, and she decides that this is the girl she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She looks between her girlfriend and their dumb dog and she’s incredibly glad they’re stuck with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be skipping tomorrow's prompt, but I'm back on Friday with something a little more substantial!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at the--peripheral


End file.
